One or more adverse condition detectors is typically installed in a structure, e.g., a residence or an office building. The detectors can be configured, based upon hardware in the detector, to detect one or more types of adverse conditions. For example, a detector may be configured to detect smoke, heat, fire, carbon monoxide, or carbon dioxide.
When a detector detects the adverse condition for which it is configured to detect, the detector typically gives warning to people within the structure. In this regard, the detector may sound a loud audible alarm that can be heard throughout the structure, which conveys to the people to leave the structure.